Hybrid
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Driving home form work one night. Carlisle never thought he would see her again. Jace needed help and only had one person she could trust. Jace had another reason for dropping in on him. Will this turn into a blood bath or will it all work out fine?
1. The Girl From The Past

_**This starts before Bella comes to Forks. Carlisle has a secret from his past comes back. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S. **_

_**Chapter 1: The Girl From The Past**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

It was raining on my way home. I couldn't wait to get home.

But then I slammed on the breaks. Cause something just landed in the road.

The car came to a stop a few feet form the body. As I got out of the car I could smell the blood and there is a lot of it.

I got closer and she was laying there. I couldn't tell if she was alive or not.

Then she moved her head to look up at me.

"C-C-Carlisle?"

She said before she passed out. If my heart could beat it would have started to beat fast then it would have stopped.

I picked her up and took her to my car. I laid her in the back of my car then got in. As I drove down the road fast. I called Edward.

"Hello?"

Edward said.

"Edwards listen to me! Get Jasper out of the house. Take him away for a while. Alice can go with him. Tell Emmett to go and kill a few deer's or anything big and bring them home. Ask Rose if she could go with him and help. Tell Esme to get the gust room ready for me. I'm bringing a hurt person that needs my help."

I said. She started to breath harder.

I was almost to the house.

"Ok Carlisle every one is going. I can hear your thoughts. What do you want me to do?"

I thought it.

_I'm going to need you to help me hold her down. _

"Ok."

Then he hung up as I pulled up to the house. Edward was waiting for me.

He held the door opened as I walked in with her. Esme followed me to the room. "Esme if you cant take the smell you may leave."

I said as I put her down on the table.

"It doesn't bother me. What do you need me to do?"

I smiled at her. How much I love her.

"Ok I'm going to need you to help Edward to hold her down."

They both looked at me.

"She's only human she's not that strong."

Edward said as I started to look over her.

"You don't know her like I do."

Was all I said as I looked at her leg that was broken.

"I have to rebreak her leg."

Edward put his hands on her shoulders. Then I broke her leg and she bolted up and Edwards eyes got huge.

It took both Esme and Edward to hold her down.

"What is she?"

Edward said to me.

"I tell you later. I need to work fast."

Then I went to her dislocated shoulder and popped it back in. She screamed out. Her teeth started to turn into fangs. I started her on a IV with a lot of pain killers. She started to relax. It took me a while to stop the bleeding.

Buy the time Emmett and Rose came with six deer's. I told them to bring them in to the room.

Then I took out the IV and left the room. It didn't take long till we heard her eating.

"Who is she?"

Rose said in that voice of hers. When she is mad.

"She is a old friend of mine. She is the one that helped me back in the day when I was a new born."

I said slowly. They all looked at me.

"But she is human."

Edward said. I shook my head.

"She might smell human but she's not."

I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

Esme said. But then she walked into the living room.

We all watched her as she walked over to me and Esme. She looked like she was sleeping walking.

The she sat between us then she put her head on my lap. She yawned and balled up.

I put my hand on the top of her head.

"She's a lot older then me but she still a kid sometimes."

I smiled.

"Whats her name?"

Esme said.

"My name is Jace it means moon."

Jace said then fell back asleep. We looked at her.

"Jace is a tough cookie."

I said and every one laughed softly.

After a while Jace got up and looked at every one looked at her. She was rubbing her eyes like a little kid.

When she looked at us and her face turned red.

"Umm what is every one looking at?"

Her voice was like I remember. Soft and low.

"How do you feel Jace?"

I said and she smiled at me.

"I feel better then I have been."

She said as she looked down.

"Sorry for troubling you Carlisle."

Her voice was lower then I ever heard and there was pain. I turned my body to look at her.

"You are no trouble."

I said and she still wouldn't look at me.

"Yes I am. You are the only one that is happy to see me. The others are worried. They don't know what I am and that I will get you in trouble with _them_."

She said. Before I could say anything she got up and walked out of the room and out of the front door.

I moved so fast to the door that Jace was barely down the stairs. I could feel my family behind me.

"Jace you know that I don't care what you are and _them_ are to scared of you to do anything to you."

She was shaking and I didn't know if it was from rage or sadness.

"You know I don't fit in any were. Back them you were my best friend. The one that didn't freak out of what I am."

Her voice was full of sadness.

"You were my best friend to but then you became like the daughter that I wanted. After you vanished I looked for you. But I never did know what happened to you. When I'm alone I would think about you."

I said. Jace turned to looked at me her eyes were glowing red but then they started to glow blue.

They went back and forth between red and blue. Her normal eyes color is silver.

She was fighting with her dark and light side. But her third self was talking to me. "I saw you as the father that I wanted."

She said as she turned back around and walked on.

"Please don't leave Jace. I don't want to lose you again."

I said to her. She stopped again.

"I didn't want to leave the last time but I had to. Now that I'm free I can stay but I don't feel welcome here. You might see me again."

Then she vanished right in front of my eyes. I walked over to the place she vanished and her scent was gone as while.

So there was nothing for me to follow. I turned back and walked back into the house.

"Carlisle?"

Esme said to me. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

So I walked past them and headed to my study. . . .


	2. What Will She Do

_**Chapter 2: What Will She Do**_

_**Jace's POV**_

I was sitting on a beach a few miles from Carlisle's home. The rain started to fall harder.

I sat on a huge rock facing the ocean. I sat there till the sun came up.

The rain stopped a hour before the sun came up. I was wet but not cold for some reason.

Then I heard people coming to towards me. I looked over at them.

It didn't look like they saw me. So I turned my head back to the sea.

I pulled up my knees then but my chin on them. My body was healed but it was still hurting in places.

"Are you ok?"

Said a voice behind me. I looked to see the guys with long hair.

"I don't know if I am or not."

I said back as I looked back to the sea.

"If you don't mind me asking why?"

I turned back around with my legs hanging off the rock. I looked at them.

"You wont like that I have to say."

I said back as I looked at my bare feet.

"If you don't want to say its fine. But why are you wet?"

Said another boy.

"I was out here all night."

I said.

"You should go home and warm up. Or your going to get sick."

Said the first boy.

"I don't have a home."

I said in a low voice as I got up and started to walk away from the group of boys. "If you don't have a place my girlfriend has a hot shower you can take so you don't get sick."

I stopped and looked back at him.

"Why would you do that for me? You don't even know me."

I said. My eyes looked him in his eyes.

"You have very sad eyes. I bet you been threw a lot and I know how it is."

Then he walked over to me and gave me his jacket and took me to his girlfriends place. She had scars down her face but she was very pretty.

Her name is Emily and her boyfriend is Sam. She showed me to the bathroom and I got in after I took off my clothes.

Emily took my clothes to wash them. I stood in the hot water till my skin was red and clean.

Hot water never bothered me. I washed my hair and shaved then got out.

I looked at my self in the mirror my hair was clean for once. I forgot what color it was.

It was a dark purple with white bangs and tips. The dried blood and dirt was gone. So now it was clean and I pulled it back into a ponytail. Leaving my long bangs down.

Emily had my clothes done and they were on the sink. So I put them on and I have to go and get my bag when I have the chance.

Emily and Sam was in the kitchen snuggling. I smiled and was about to turn around to leave them alone.

"You don't have to leave."

Emily said as she pulled away from Sam.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you to."

I said. But they smiled as I walked slowly back.

"Sit and I get you something to eat."

Emily said with a smile. I wasn't use to this.

She smiled more as she got me a plate of food.

"Thank you."

I said in a low voice and began to eat. They ate as while.

I started to think. What was I going to do?

Carlisle has a family now and they don't like me.

"Whats wrong Jace?"

Sam said. I looked up at them, they had a worried look on there face's.

"Just thinking."

I said.

"You have a sad look on your face."

Emily said. I took a breath.

"I have a friend that I haven't seen in a while. But now that friend has a family and they don't like me. I really want to catch up with my friend. But I don't know what I should do."

I said to them. I didn't know if I should tell them who it was.

"Does your friend want to catch up to?"

Emily said in a sweet tone.

"Yes but I just left him in the rain."

I said feeling more bad about what I did.

"Well your still young Jace."

My face turned red.

"Yeah but what do you do when your friends family don't like or trust you? When you never met before?"

My heart was hurting by now.

"They didn't even give me a chance."

I sobbed softly to my self. Emily got up and came around the table.

She put her arm around me. I looked at her and she smiled as she wiped away my tears.

"Its ok Jace you are a great person."

I couldn't take it. I pulled away from her.

"How do you know that?"

I said as I got to my feet.

"You just meant me. You and Sam are great people. You took in someone you don't even know."

More hot tear ran down my face. Before they could say anything I walked out of the house and into the woods.

I found a place to sit and cry. I looked down at my self.

I didn't notice but some time when I left Carlisle's place. This happens a lot so I don't notice much.

They see me as a kid, that's why they are so nice to me. If I didn't look like this they wouldn't have been so nice to me.

Just as I cried more someone walked into my space. I looked up to see Emily standing there.

"I need to tell you something and I hope you can forgive me and I hope you can understand."

I said then I started to tell her my story. But I did keep some things to my self.

If Emily understood I hope she would like me stay with her and Sam for a while. . . .


End file.
